


That Woman Over There - Whisper the Lilies

by UglyWettieWrites



Category: You Me and Him
Genre: Ass Play, Developing Relationship, Dirty Talk, Dorks in Love, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Getting to Know Each Other, Mild Kink, Rimming, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-09 01:30:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14706552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UglyWettieWrites/pseuds/UglyWettieWrites
Summary: John and Connie try their best to memorize each other on their last evening together for a long while.





	That Woman Over There - Whisper the Lilies

**Author's Note:**

> John and Connie are so cute, and they're really into each other. Although it's a bit more risque than the tone of the rest of the story, I had to write a little bit more of them learning each other's bodies. I didn't add it to the text because ... well ... I had a need to write them honestly, not in the trope-y, irritatingly euphemistic romance novel way.
> 
> You can adore someone, and absolutely respect and treasure them AND also want to have the filthiest, wildest, maddest sex life ever, with nary a euphemism to be found in the bedroom. Why can't we have both? 
> 
> I will always strive for both.

He struggled with her waterlogged jeans in the kitchen.

“Not here again, baby. I’ve still got bruises on my thighs from that damn butcher block.” She kicked off her galoshes, which trailed mud on his clean floor. “Oops. Sorry.”

“I don’t give a damn,” he said, finally getting her jeans down past her hips. He grunted happily at the fact she went commando. “Where are those bruises? I wanna kiss ‘em better.”

“Take me to bed, John. You can kiss me anywhere you-” she made a squeaking sound when he kissed right above her mound. He laughed into her skin. He squeezed up her thighs as he kissed his way down until she groaned. “Bruised?”

“Mmmhm,” she said. He opened his eyes. There were twin bruises in the front of her thighs, where they hit the block repeatedly.

“Oh no,” he said, rubbing his lips against them. “Why didn’t you say anything?”

She ran her fingers through his hair. “Because I didn’t feel it then,” she said. He sucked on her warm skin, working his way up to hot.

“Quid pro quo,” she said suddenly.

“Hmmm?” he said. He could smell her, and he wanted to taste. She held his head.

“Upstairs. Now.” She pulled up her jeans and walked up the stairs, giving him an arch look. He jumped up and followed.

* * *

Miraculously, when he got to the bedroom she was already nude and lying on his bed. He tried to jump in, but she shook her head.

“Strip first.”

He fumbled with his shirt and kicked off his pants. She smiled when she noticed he was very ready to go. Once naked, he tried to get on top of her, but she pushed him off gently.

“You are a tease,” he said, panting.

“No. I just don’t have much time,” she said, and straddled his thighs. He touched her, grazing her breasts. Her nipples peaked. He grunted and sat up. She pushed him down to the pillows. He raised an eyebrow. She grabbed his wrists and moved his arms above his head. She nuzzled his nose, and rubbed her lips against his, not breaking eye contact. He twitched on her belly.

“You know, I have a closet full of scarves, if you’re into it.”

She giggled and shook her head. “Scarves are for the cold. You cold?” She guided his hands to grab the headboard.

“No,” he said. She kissed him softly until he raised his head, then moved down his jaw to his neck. He tried to touch her face, but she stopped and shook her head.

“Hands on the headboard,” she said. He pouted theatrically, but complied.

“Good,” she said. “And keep them there until I move them.”

“Yes, ma’am,” he said jovially. Her smile faded to intensity, and she raked her nails gently down his chest, avoiding his nipples.

“Your skin is so soft,” she said, and moved up again, raking from chest to groin.

“Thanks,” he said. He felt bashful again. No one ever complimented his skin.

“It’s like silk,” she said, and traced a circle around his nipples. They hardened underneath her fingertips. She licked her lips, then kissed his neck. She smiled into his skin when she felt his pulse. She kissed him, softly, moving down the column of his neck. He let out a strangled breath. She caressed up the side of his body from his thigh to his chest. Her mouth moved to the other side, kissing, then licking the shell of his ear. “Good?” she whispered as her thighs squeezed his hips. He got goose pimples and shivered underneath her. She sucked on the tender skin of his neck again. Her weight on him was maddening. Her breasts pressed against his belly as her mouth moved down to his chest.

“Quid pro quo,” she said again into his skin. She seemed to relish the words. Her lips lingered over his nipple. The moist heat of her breath made him shudder.

“The … moonlight game?” he said. He was surprised how hard it was to make words. His whole spirit was invested in sensation, not thought.

“No moonlight. Sun’s out,” she said, and barely brushed her bottom lip on his nipple. He moaned and arched. He stared down at her, and she smiled at him. Her wet, open mouth made blood surge to his groin.

“I felt that,” she said, grinding against him. Before he could move against her, she stopped. “Where do you want it?” she said, referring to her mouth.

“There,” he said.

“Here?” Her breath was warm over his other nipple.

“Mhmm.” He nodded.

She bit the skin around it, and he grunted. Finally, she licked. He made the sweetest sound and writhed underneath her. She moaned and licked circles on the little rose button. She moved to the other nipple and licked.

“I feel that everywhere,” he said.

“Yeah? Here?” she said, and grazed her fingers up his shaft.

He curled into himself. She kissed down his chest to his belly. His muscles jumped against her lips.

“Ticklish?” she said as she wriggled her fingers on his sides. A giggle exploded out of his lips, but he didn’t let go of the headboard. She kissed down his happy trail, and licked the hair wet. She tickled his hips. He sighed. “Not so much.” She caressed his thighs as she took in his scent. Her muscles tightened with a sudden, monstrous lust. He felt it, and looked at her. He wanted her to keep going, she saw. And despite her throbbing, she wanted to see how far she could get before he unraveled. She needed to know, for later, in her secret thoughts.

She buried her nose deep in his damp hair and breathed him, letting the desire wash over her. Her lips tingled to take him into her mouth, but that would be over too quick. She kissed down and under his cock. The tender skin of his balls tightened against her lips. By this point, she was working on instinct. She licked broadly. He grunted, and spread his legs. The smooth skin of his inner thighs called to her. She grazed her fingers from where it was still smooth to where his hair started growing.

“Want me to kiss here?” she said, caressing the smooth area underneath his balls.

He looked down at her. And nodded. She sucked on his taut flesh, then rubbed her lips on it. He let out a whimper. She mmm’ed into his skin and swirled her tongue halfway down to his knee. He tasted different there - less salt, more sweet. She moved back up between his legs and blew on the slick head of his cock. It wept.

“Other side?” she said, her lips moving against the base of his cock. He sighed. She licked up his shaft to where the wet foreskin hugged the tip. His salt made her mouth water again. Again, she shivered with need. But he needed tending. She kissed down his other thigh. She looked up and saw his arms trembling. “Shoulders okay?” 

He nodded. “I want to touch you,” he said.

“Not yet,” she said. “Now I touch you.” She bit his thigh softly, and he let out a wheezing sigh. She rubbed her cheeks against him. “You’re so soft, baby.”

“Am I?” he said. His voice was strained. He thrust his hips forward.

“Yes,” she said, and tickled his calf.

“I want to see you,” he said suddenly, raising his head.

“You’re seeing me now,” she said, and continued kissing his thighs, caressing from knee to ankle.

“Turn around,” he said. She stopped and moved up his body to kiss him deeply. She cradled the back of his neck with her hand and sucked on his sweet mouth until he let go of the headboard. He squeezed her breasts. She grabbed his wrists as his hands moved lower. “I wanna touch you.” His lips were red with friction. She kissed him hard, and moved his hands back over his head. “Please. You’re wet.”

She caressed his arms as she moved up his body, and sat on his chest, legs spread wide. She spread herself for his gaze, and she soon wet his chest hair. His lower lip quivered, and he cursed. She moved up further. Now she was nearly close enough to taste. She swirled her fingertips around her clit slowly until he licked his lips, top and bottom, at the same speed.

“You’re so fucking hot,” she said, and shoved her dripping fingers into his mouth. He sucked them clean and bucked his chest.

“Then fuck me,” he said.

“Such language,” she said. At this point, she was pressed against his chin.

“A dirty mouth needs a proper wash,” he said, staring at her. She dripped honey-slow on his neck. 

She caressed his face, then got off him. “Turn around.”

“You’re aching for it. I can see,”  he said, but he turned and grabbed the headboard without needing to be asked. She straddled his hips again. She kissed between his shoulder blades and moved up to his neck.

“Oh yes.” She kissed behind his ear and touched his chest, tracing slow circles around his nipples again.

“Then let me taste you,” he said breathlessly. He threw his head back to kiss her. He parted his lips and let her suck to her heart’s content. She laid over him, and she touched down his side to his hip.

“You really like doing this,” he said, but raised his hip. She touched his lower belly, and drummed her fingers lightly along his hardness. He groaned.

“Mmmhmm,” she said into his shoulder, then moved down, kissing softly, to the small of his back.

“Come back up here,” he said. She squeezed his hips, and kissed where his muscles twitched. She licked whorls on his peach fuzz. Her hand moved underneath his hips again. Now, she wrapped her hand around him.

“Do you want me to?” she said. Her warmth on the tingling skin of his bum made him shiver.

“Uhhh…” he said as she began to stroke. She moved lower and gently pushed his legs open.

“I'll stop if you want me to,” she said, and butterfly kissed closer and closer to his cleft. “Promise.” She squeezed him.

His cheeks burned, and his head spun. She waited, then stroked up his shaft and moved back up to the small of his back. Her breasts were a delicious pressure on his thighs, but he was focused on her mouth. Hot and wet. He’d never really thought about a woman’s mouth … there. But even as she stroked his cock, it was all he could think about. She licked the twin indentations on his lower back. Her hand moved slowly. He swallowed.

“Do you … want to?” he said into the pillow. She let him go and kissed the little crease between bum and thigh.

“Yes,” she said. Her nose tickled him, and the heat of her tongue made his toes curl.

“Why?” he said softly.

She stopped. “Because you’re not the only one who wants to taste,” she said, but she rose.

“Wait-” he said. He gripped the headboard harder. “You can try it.”

“You let me know,” -she kissed right above his cleft- “if you want me to stop.”

He closed his eyes and tucked his face in the crook of his elbow. He had been with enough women, both before Mara and after. Why did he feel like a nervous, sweating teenager with Connie?

“Spread your legs, honey,” she said. He complied with an improbable giggle. She rubbed his thighs, and kissed her favorite little crease again. “Relax. This won’t hurt a bit.”

He sighed when she ran her finger down his cleft, trying him. He tautened, but his legs remained open.

“That tickles,” he said.

“Ah,” she said. She stared up his from the pale hillocks of his bum, up his back, to his flushed face. Yet again, her whole body tensed with lust. She loved him. She knew it. But she wondered whether her lust would make her ministrations … inelegant. He peeked over his arm, and flushed again at the hunger of her gaze. She didn’t care. She spread him. He giggled again.

“Feels different.”

“You’re nervous,” she said, and dripped a steady thread of saliva to his cleft. She rubbed it on his twitching hole in widening circles, then down until it dripped to his perineum. Surprisingly, it was nearly as rose as his lips. She purred and rubbed her mouth on him, enjoying the act. He sighed and opened his legs a bit more.

“Nice?” she said. She grazed his balls with her saliva-slick knuckles.

He nodded.

“You’re so sweet. You make me wish I had more hands,” she said, and licked up his cleft lightly. He gasped. A shiver moved up his spine. “Again?” she said into his skin.

“Uhuh,” he said. She closed her eyes and buried the whole bottom of her face between his cheeks. His eyelids fluttered open. She licked him eagerly, running her tongue from perineum to hole and back. It was not light, or delicate, but hungry. Pressure built up in his lower belly. It wasn’t like when a woman sucked his cock. Nothing like it. The pleasure was more … diffuse. Mental. But still, he didn’t want her to stop.

She moaned into him. He arched, pressing himself to her. Her hand moved between his legs to stroke him, and he surprised himself by grabbing her wrist. He didn’t want to be distracted from the sensation. She caressed his hips instead, taking her time. He was tart and hot and grinding on her face now. Her cunt was on fire but she would rather touch him than herself as she plucked at his deliciously tight ring of muscle with her tongue.

He didn’t know what this was. Her tongue seemed to swell against him, and he twitched around it. His body responded, going both taut and lax. She kissed him there, then continued. It was getting hard to breathe. And he ached, in the best possible way. But he didn’t want to stroke, or be stroked. He bit his lip, then got on his knees, raising his hips a little higher.

“Where you going-” she moved with him, swirling her tongue on his perineum and moving up again. She never tried this with a man, and before starting, she wondered whether she would like it as much. She blushed into his cheeks. She might be ashamed to admit it felt and tasted better. Maybe it was him. Maybe not. But it was perfect.

He tightened around her probing tongue and let out a shuddering sigh.

“Stop!” he said. She raised her head. He turned around and pulled her onto him, panting. She was shiny from nose to neck with her own saliva, and her pussy was sloppy wet on his belly.

“You okay?” she said. She rubbed his chest.

He rubbed his thumb against her swollen lips, and she kissed it.

“You really like that?” he said.

She smiled slowly and leaned down. “You liked it too.” Her gaze made him want to burst. He sat up to kiss her, but she pushed him down with a chuckle. “Mouth’s a bit compromised.”

“Huh,” he said. She moved until his cock rested in the cleft of her ass. He kissed her anyway, rolling her over on her back. She wrapped her arms around him, but he reached blindly for his bedside table drawer. She leaned over and opened it, feeling at the bottom.

She giggled. “Oh my God, did we go through that box already?” she said.

“Fuck!” he sat up and looked inside. She raked her nails down his back. “Yes, there’s two left!”

“Out of 24. In roughly 36 hours,” she said, covering her smiling mouth with her fist.

“Yeah, we might’ve, uh …” he said, getting back into bed. “We’ve been busy.”

“I thought men had these disconcerting resting times,” she said, straddling him and ripping open the condom. “I heard straight women bitching about all the time.”

“Refractory periods,” he said, running his thumbs over her hard nipples. “Their experiences are not universal.” He groaned as she rolled it over his hardness and stroked him.

“Apparently. How do you do it?” she said, pressing his cock against her seam and grinding it wet.

“Dunno. Your pheromones are better than Viagra?”

“Flatterer,” she said, and sank onto him. Again, he tried to roll her over on her back, but she shook her head. “Let me do the work this time,” she said.

“Come on,” he said, squeezing her hips.

“No,” she said, and kissed his shoulder. “I promise I won’t be so quick this time.”

He chuckled. The last time they made love she had bounced on him so eagerly she coaxed the orgasm out of him almost immediately. But she came with him.

“Liar,” he said, but lay back and put his hands on her breasts.

She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and rode him, taking him in a little bit deeper with each roll of her hips.

“But you feel so nice,” she said, and sighed.

“Yeah?” he said. She grabbed the headboard and sank all the way into him. Her brow furrowed, and she moaned roughly. He felt her twitch around him, and he grabbed her hips to brace himself, but she didn’t start riding him quick and deep. She exhaled and opened her eyes.

“Fuck yes,” she said, and moved her hips in slow circles. Her cheeks were rose and sweat beaded her forehead, but she was maintaining. He squeezed her ass and guided her into a delicious grinding rhythm. She bit his shoulder. The pain only made the pleasure more keen. She sweat against his neck.

“You’re doing almost too well,” he said, and thrust up into her.

“Do it again.” Her thighs pulsed against his sides. When he did, she rolled her hips with him. He let out a whimper and hugged her, thrusting quick. She giggled and held his hips still.

“You’re not gonna call me greedy and do the same thing,” she said, and bit his lower lip.

“But you’re …” he arched as she pulsed around him.

“I’m what?”

He had an idea of what she might want from him. He relaxed underneath her, and his head sank into the pillow.

“Go on,” he said. “Take it.”

“Hmm?” She kissed the side of his mouth.

“Come on me.” He slapped her ass and rolled his hips into her. She stared at him. His eyes were sleepy, and he gave her the most irresistible half grin she had ever seen. Sweat beaded her whole body. It was the first time he had ever uttered anything like dirty talk. And she loved dirty talk.

“Say it again.” She sat up and put her hands on his chest.

He licked his lips and squeezed her thighs. “Come on me.”

“fuck,” she said, and started to ride him slowly.

“That all you got?” he said, and dug his fingers to her thighs. “Harder.” He gauged her reaction. She moaned and quickened her pace.

He groaned. “Come on, sweetheart. You’re so damn wet. It's heaven.” She opened her eyes and stared at him, mouth agape, but she didn’t stop riding him. “Ride me,” he said. He was getting very comfortable with the talk, now that he felt she liked it.

“So wet,” she repeated, and bit her lip. He felt like he was losing control, although she was the one moving. He wanted to loose his tongue, but he wondered whether it was too soon. He didn’t want her to feel- “So thick,” she said, interrupting his thoughts. Fuck it.

“Take it all,” he growled. She cursed and got off him.

He sat up and shook his head. “Was it too much? I’m sorry-”

She got on her belly and spread her legs. “Fuck me.” She looked about to weep. He rolled onto her and slid into her to the hilt. She trembled. “Give me. All of it,” she said, and held on to the headboard. "Help me remember."  He put his hands over hers and fucked into her with the confidence that his pleasure was hers. She whimpered into the pillow. He kissed the back of her neck.

“Harder?” he said.

“Yes,” she said through gritted teeth. He pounded her hips to the mattress, while kissing her neck softly. He was so beautiful, inside and out. Every muscle was aching for the release. He turned her head to kiss her.

“Sweetheart, I’m close,” he said. His tongue fluttered against hers. She tapped him, then got on her back and guided him inside her. He wrapped his arms around her and went slow, but she urged him on.

“Again, honey. Hard.” He thrust into her quick and deep. She squeezed his ass and pressed her heels against the back of his thighs. “Kiss me,” she said. He slid his tongue in her mouth. Already, he knew she was close too. She loved to kiss right before orgasm. She groaned rhythmically in his mouth. He grabbed her shoulders and thrust harder. She fluttered weakly around him, and it set him off.

“Let me hear you come,” she said into his ear, and dug her fingers on his shoulders.

Her hot whisper was enough. He bucked and groaned, and she moved underneath him, using his pleasure to trigger her own. She ground on his twitching cock until she was sated.

He rolled off her and panted.

“How do you do that?” he asked, running his fingers through her sweaty hair. The sunlight coming in from the blinds was fading. Sunset of their last day together. Sadness ate away at the endorphins. “It’s not the first time. You really have an orgasm just from hearing me come?”

She stretched and yawned. Her pussy snapped pleasantly from her orgasm. Her thighs were sore from the constant, eager sex. She loved the ache. This time tomorrow, she'd be landing at Kennedy airport. This man, this feeling, would be half a world away. The ache moved to her chest. She tried to giggle it away.

“Yeah. is it … not normal?”

He suppressed a smile. “Sure. It happens all the time.” He lay his head on her chest and wrapped his arms around her waist. She smelled so good. Like warm sticky skin and earth. He promised himself would lick every inch of her before the night was through. 

“Your sarcasm lacks subtlety,” she said, smiling. “I don’t care if it’s just me. It's the best feeling on Earth.”

“Okay. Then, thus far, it’s just you."

She whimpered. When he looked at her, her eyes were closed.

“Not that I don’t take it as the highest of compliments,” he said, moving a damp tendril of her hair from her cheek. “I'm really chuffed I do it for you.”

“Chuffed," she giggled. "Funny word. A 10-second recording of you unravelling can keep me humming for a month solid.”

He snorted. “No way.” But he blushed.

“Try me,” she said. A sleepy grin played on her lips.

“I’ll have to,” he said. “I’ll do it now.” He hugged her harder. She exhaled.

“Sweet John. Record yourself saying-”  her mouth opened in a jaw-clicking yawn “-record yourself saying that you love me.” She bunched her fingertips together against his back, and opened them. "Kaboom."

“I love you,” he said, sitting up to look at her. He cupped her cheek. Her eyes were closed, but she smiled.

“Love. Whisper to the lilies,” she said, and drifted to sleep.


End file.
